


Bent, Not Broken

by skargasm



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, LJ Prompt, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wants to apologise to his Alpha and his mate for his mistakes. </p>
<p>Loosely based after Isaac is broken out of jail when he almost attacked Stiles and Derek Alpha roared him into submission!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent, Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a little experimental as I am really pushed for time. I have a prompt – Broken Soul from Taming the Muse and I’m going to write for 30 minutes. Whatever I write in those 30 minutes is it – no sequels, no continuation or additions. With that in mind, read it at your own risk as I have no idea if there is going to be a cliff-hanger.

He had made a grievous error and felt the need to make reparation. He needed his Alpha to forgive him and in the furore of their escape he hadn’t had the opportunity. He could hear them in the bedroom—he could _always_ hear them—and it made the beast inside feel peaceful, settled. No matter how much they snapped and snarked at each other, they were ‘solid’—real. Sometimes Derek was quick to anger but his punishments were swift and final—he could bear them because they were _personal_ , hands on. No locking him away in a cold, dark place and leaving him to wonder if he would ever be set free; no questions where whatever answer he gave was wrong. 

He had heard Stiles object once to one of Derek’s harsh judgements—Derek had brushed it off, told Stiles that he didn’t understand how the hierarchy worked, how the wolf demanded obedience. He’d accepted his punishment but it had been a balm to his broken soul—as the Alpha’s mate, Stiles had been prepared to step in for him—on his behalf. It was a surprise but something he held close inside for those nights when his room shrank to the size of a fridge and it was dark and cold and he couldn’t get away…

The door was ajar, making it easy to slink into their room unnoticed. Hands and knees as he made his way over to the bed. He had stripped down before coming in—to make it perfectly plain what he was offering in the way of reparation; that he was offering himself to them—and the wooden flooring felt cool against his palms and knees. Head lowered, he waited to be noticed and acknowledged, the scents of Alpha, arousal, sex, Stiles swirled around his head and made him dizzy.

He had no idea how long he knelt there before the curls at the back of his head were grabbed by long, strong fingers and he was forced to lift his head and make eye contact. 

“What have we here?” Derek’s voice was a low rumble, the underlying emotion hard to discern. He tried to maintain the eye contact Derek seemed to want, his eyes trapped by the swirling green and grey and blue that were his Alpha’s eyes when they weren’t burning red.

“I—“ 

“Don’t tease him. He didn’t mean it—the situation was fucked up—“

“He almost attacked you. You think I should forgive that from one of my own?” Derek’s voice wasn’t raised in anger but it was evident in the tight clutch of his hand in Isaac’s hair, in the tense line of his shoulders as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“It’s obvious he’s sorry.” He’d never imagined Stiles would have a sultry voice but that was the only way to describe it now. The effect it had on him was immediate and obvious, not one he could hide in his state of undress. His dick hardened against his thigh, jerking slightly as Stiles spoke again. “Perhaps this is his apology?”

“To you or to me?” Dizzier now as a conversation happened above his head, not involving him in the slightest. But then why should they? He was theirs to do with as they wished. As long as they didn’t send him away’ push him out into the cold—leave him alone.

“To both of us at the same time?” The tone was mischievous even as the hand in his hair was removed, the gasp of loss out before he could stop himself. Stiles almost delicate looking hand reached to take him by the arm and unresisting he was tugged up onto the bed. He felt hazy and light headed as he watched Stiles position himself at the head of the bed, legs spread wide. 

Stronger, firmer hands arranged him so that he was on his hands and knees between Stiles’ thighs, the pale stalk of Stiles’ cock holding his attention. His eyes flicked up to meet the amber light of his Alpha’s mate, relief coursing through him as he saw understanding and honest desire. 

Once more, fingers tangled in his hair as Stiles encouraged him to lower his head, the other hand taking that slim column of flesh and guiding it towards his waiting lips. He licked the tip once, twice, gratified by the sub vocal “fuck” that came from above him. He was only allowed one moment of satisfaction and a small amount of smugness at the reaction before a moan was dragged from his own throat by the feel of Derek’s hands on his ass and stubbled flesh being rubbed over his cheeks. That was nothing compared to the sound he made as his cheeks were parted and he felt hot breath on his hole…

* * *

My 30 minutes are up – that’s all folks!

* * *


End file.
